


Mayday!

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: "MAYDAY!!!""Huh?""Mayday Wade Mayday!""Holy shit-"





	Mayday!

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

“Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt, Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt~” Wade whistled with the tune, reaching into one of his hip pouches and fishing around for the buzzing phone. “Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt, turn around, stick it out, Show the world you got a~”

“Hey babe- “

“MAYDAY!!!” Peter’s voice yelled from the other line.

“Huh?”

“Mayday Wade Mayday!” It took a moment for the words to click, and Wade froze.

“Holy shit- I-I’m coming home now!”

“Hurry!”

For a moment the ex-merc just stood there in shock, listening to the other breathing heavily over the line.

“AHH-! MOVE YOUR BUTT WADE!” Peter cried out aggressively in pain, shocking the man into a run.

“Y-yeah! On my way!”

 

§

 

Peter could hardly stay awake, the most exhausted he’d ever felt. Still he didn’t want to close his eyes. Not when Wade was wearing such an awe-filled expression, staring frozen at the bloody bundle in his arms. He’d never seen the man hold something so gently, as if carrying priceless hollowed glass.

There was an uncomfortable tug from the boy’s lower stomach, but he refused to look. He had no urge to see the doctor stitching him shut, thankfully numb from the waist down due to the epidural. Instead he focused on his husband and their newborn babe.

Their beautiful little May.

She was fast asleep in the man’s arms, covered in blood and goop. He’d never seen anything so beautiful.

“Mr Wilson... Mr Wilson.” Wade didn’t look up, far too entrapped by the disbelief he had assisted in making the unbelievably fragile thing in his arms.

“Hm?” Peter looked to the woman, realising she was speaking to him anyway. Right, he was a Wilson. Well, Wilson-Parker Technically.

“Your family would like to come in now.”

“Uh, yeah, of course.” She smiled and nodded, going over to the door. There was a moment where the woman had to inform the group outside the Stark hospital labour room ‘family only’, at which there was a surprisingly large number of complaints. He’d only known Tony and the other Avengers were waiting outside. Even Thor had been hanging around the last month so that he would be present for the ‘joyous occasion’.

Tony pushed through the door, insisting he might as well have been Peter’s father and owned the building, so he had every right to enter. Steve rushed after, attempting to convince the billionaire to follow the hospital rules.

“It’s fine.” Peter insisted from the bed before Civil War 2 started, voice a little scratchy from his exhaustion.

May entered next, happy tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was leading along Wade’s blind, dark skinned mother figure, Blind Al.

Steve went to leave the room, but Peter called out to stop him.

“Cap, you can stay too.” The man looked shocked, then touched, nodding in thanks and going to stand beside Tony. He was by May, staring at the baby in Wade’s arms in wonder.

“Oh, she’s beautiful Peter.” His aunt said, voice cracking with emotion. The laying adolescent smiled proudly as Blind Al scoffed a laugh, looking unseeing at the bundle.

“You two are in deep shit.” The woman commented, causing Wade to nod blankly. Peter managed a laugh, eyes heavy.

“Alright, you’re all closed up.” The doctor announced as she set her medical equipment aside and took a step back, one of the nurses taking her place to bandage them over.

“Can I hold her now?” Wade immediately looked up at the adolescent’s whisper, slowly moving forward with the upmost care. Without waiting for the doctor’s clear he gently lowered the infant into Peter’s waiting arms.

The tiny bundle shifted and made a small sound, Peter’s eyes set on her tiny body with a smile. He laughed quietly as she settled against him, watching her chest rise and fall in her sleep.

The nurse covered Peter over with the sheet as everyone crowded around, Wade kneeling beside him by the bed, still looking at them both with wonder.

“Are you okay with everyone seeing now?” Tony asked, going over to a pad on the far wall.

“Sure, but... Who’s everyone?” Tony smiled and hit the pad, causing what he’d thought was a normal wall to turn to clear glass.

Peter could hardly believe his eyes. When Tony said everyone, he really meant everyone. There stood Harry, MJ, Ned, Flash, Liz, Ava, Danny, Sam, Luke, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor (who had a tall, unearthly beautiful green eyed, raven haired woman on his arm), Dr Strange, Nick Furry (he always knew he cared), Colson, Weasel (who was waving in an excited fashion), Matt, all of The Fantastic Four, Pyotr, Ellie, Wolverine, Proffessor Xavier who was being pushed by Mr Lehnsherr, Peter, Kurt and a tall blond he didn't recognize. They all hardly fit in the hall!

“Wade, look.”

“Huh?” He couldn’t look away from May, slowly reaching for her tiny foot. He touched one of her little toes gently.

“It’s so... Tiny.” Peter smiled, whispering back to the other.

“We made this.”

“Holy shit... How?” The brunette chuckled quietly, beautiful baby against his chest. His laugher stirred her, everyone staring as her two huge blue eyes opened. They were just like Wade’s. So wide, intense, and beautiful.

“Beats me.” Peter sighed blissfully.

From somewhere far off there was a ground shacking explosion.

No one’s eyes turned from hers.

“Someone gonna get that?” Peter asked, a series of nods following. After a long silence he looked up from his newborn to the surrounding hero’s. “Guys?”

Tony and Steve both came out of their trance, quietly hurrying out the room and gently shutting the door. Peter watched them rush along a few of the other superheroes, relaxing back into his hospital bed.

He had his own mayday to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> The ringtone was Bubble Butt by Major Lazer (totes perfect for Peter)  
> REMEMBER TO KUDOS! xxxxx


End file.
